


Two Birds of the Yarn Yawn Together

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Photo Editing, Birds (Animals), Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: In some universes they are star crossed lovers, in some they are sworn enemies. In this universe? The Adequate Universe? They are just friends. Slightly judgy of you, but just friends.
Relationships: Blue Budgie & Green Budgie
Series: Crocheted Creations [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Two Birds of the Yarn Yawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).




End file.
